Piñata Park
- | characters = Pepe | champion = Bee Bouncer | new = Episode without since its debut | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Sweet Skies | previous2 = Sweet-Skies.png | next = Sprinkle Sea | next2 = Sprinkle-Sea.png }} Story Pepe is bored, hanging all alone from a tree branch. Tiffi shows up to play with him. New things *Nothing new is added; however, this is the first episode without any mixed levels since their introduction. Levels Piñata Park is an extremely hard episode, but very hard on mobile. It contains three somewhat hard levels: , , and , three very hard levels: , (hard on mobile), and , and five extremely hard levels: , , , , and . Overall, this episode is slightly easier than the previous episode, Sweet Skies, but it has a same difficulty. Gallery Story= EP116 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1716 Reality.png|Level 1716 - |link=Level 1716 Level 1717 Reality.png|Level 1717 - |link=Level 1717 Level 1718 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1718 - |link=Level 1718 Level 1719 Reality.png|Level 1719 - |link=Level 1719 Level 1720 Reality.png|Level 1720 - |link=Level 1720 Level 1721 Reality.png|Level 1721 - |link=Level 1721 Level 1722 Reality.png|Level 1722 - |link=Level 1722 Level 1723 Reality before Nerfed.png|Level 1723 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1723 Level 1723 Reality after Nerfed.png|Level 1723 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1723 Level 1724 Reality.png|Level 1724 - |link=Level 1724 Level 1725 Reality.png|Level 1725 - |link=Level 1725 Level 1726 Reality 2nd Nerfed.png|Level 1726 - |link=Level 1726 Level 1727 Reality.png|Level 1727 - |link=Level 1727 Level 1728 Reality.png|Level 1728 - |link=Level 1728 Level 1729 Reality.png|Level 1729 - |link=Level 1729 Level 1730 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1730 - |link=Level 1730 L 1730 M V3.png|Level 1730 (mobile) - |link=Level 1730/Versions |-| Champion title= Bee Bouncer.png|Champion title|link=Bee Bouncer |-| Icon= Piñatapark.png|Episode icon Trivia *The background somewhat resembles Minty Meadow, the first episode released after Dreamworld ended. Oddly, this is the first episode released more than one year after the end of Dreamworld. **This episode was released almost one year after the release of Minty Meadow (Episode 64), the first post-Dreamworld episode. *The episode title is shared with the name of the character, Piñata and the 62nd episode, Polka Park. Also, this is the first episode where the name of a character is in the name of the episode. **This is the first episode name that uses the letter ñ (tilde). *This episode breaks the trend of having mixed levels. *This is the fifth episode that ends with a timed level. Others being Candy Factory, Easter Bunny Hills, Boneyard Bonanza, and Vanilla Valley. *This is the second episode that has only one ingredient level. The first one is Wafer Wharf. *Like Brulee Bay and Scrumptious Studio, there are 5 extremely hard levels. If level 1726 had not been nerfed, there would be 6 extremely hard levels, more than any other episode in the game. *Like Cookie Crossing once did, this episode has an extremely hard opener. *This episode is the 4th extremely hard episode in a row. Category:World Twenty-Nine Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Very hard episodes